Trust Me
by Falling to Pieces
Summary: The week before Harry’s sixth year, he wakes to alarming news. When Dumbledore tells Harry a shocking secret that he has held from him for years, Harry’s life takes a turn for the worse, or for the better. Harry has always hated Draco Malfoy, but when


* * *

Universal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I probably do not even own the plot, as it may have been done before. Is that good enough to not be sued? This is the only place the disclaimer will be posted.

Rating: R- For situations. This story will contain strong sexual experiences, I think, and are not suited for anyone under 16. If you are under 16 and are offended by this story, consider yourself warned.

Warning: **This is also a SLASH story**. This means a male x male pairing. Please do not read it if you will be offended. I do not wish to have flames about this story because of its content when you have been warned.

Summary: The week before Harry's sixth year, he wakes to alarming news. When Dumbledore tells Harry a shocking secret that he has held from him for years, Harry's life takes a turn for the worse, or for the better. Harry has always hated Draco Malfoy, but when he shows up at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, things change. Will Harry accept this secret? Harry x Draco slash. Harry x Ginny. Draco x Blaise.

* * *

Trust Me

By Falling to Pieces

* * *

Chapter One

The sun rose on Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Its rays wrapped the mansion in an unexpected hug. Fingers of sunlight reached into each room of the house, waking the inhabitants with warm, unwanted light. One person in particular resented the intrusion, Harry Potter. The beams of light prodded at his eyelids until he finally gave up and opened them. He blinked a few times before reaching for his glasses on the bed side table. Harry sat up and yawned. He watched Ron, his best friend since he started Hogwarts, twitch in his sleep. Harry laughed quietly as he got out of bed and walked to his trunk to find clothes for today. A week from now, Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, were going to start their sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harry rummaged through his trunk trying to find clothes that were clean and/or not wrinkled. He began to smell a red shirt when the door of his room burst open and Hermione walked through. She seemed perturbed. Ron fell out of his bed by the sound of the door that had banged against the wall. He stood up quickly and looked quizzically at Hermione.

"You won't believe this," she began. "I don't believe it myself. Snape is here…"

"You're right, I don't believe it," Ron interrupted, he was angry for being woken up.

"Shush," Hermione snapped. "Like I was saying, Snape is here and you wouldn't believe what he brought with him!"

"What, a sense of humor?" Harry laughed.

"No," the girl snapped again. "Get dressed and you'll see for yourselves."

It took the boys all of fifteen minutes to get ready. Neither of them brushed their hair, but both brushed their teeth and threw on their clothes hurriedly. They headed down to the dinning room once they were finished. No noise was coming from behind the door that lead into the room. Hermione pushed open the doors and walked through, Harry and Ron walked in shortly after.

"Good morning, boys," Albus Dumbledore greeted from the head of the table. The three said their good mornings and took a place at the table. Severus Snape was sitting to the left of Dumbledore and they were talking quietly. A seat to the left of Snape was vacant, but the seats next to that one sat the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"So what's the big deal, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"I don't see anything," George agreed.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure this breakfast will be lovely," a voice sounded from behind the kitchen doors. Harry's eyes widen quickly.

"Well, Draco, I must say that I never knew that you cooked," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Yes, well," the doors opened and the young man held it open for Mrs. Weasley, "Many think that cooking is beyond Malfoy standards. I think just the opposite. I feel all Malfoys should know how to cook," he smiled.

"I can't wait to try one of your omelets," Mrs. Weasley walked to the table and placed some of the dishes on the table. "Good morning, boys. I'm sure you know, Draco," she placed a hand on the blonde's back. Draco Malfoy towered over the older lady. He had to be at least six feet now. However, he still was lithe and elegant. His hair was platinum blonde, chin length, and his eyes were glass grey. His chiseled face scrunched into a genuine smile as Mrs. Weasley introduced him.

"I'm sure we've met at some time or another," Draco remarked, laughing slightly. Harry's eyes, if possible, became wider. "Oh relax, Potter," Draco nudged him as he sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the brunette, "I'm not here to hurt you, but if your food tastes a little dodgy, I think Severus slipped in for a few moments." Draco laughed whole heartedly. The potions master looked at Draco when his name was said. He rolled his eyes at the teenager and returned to his conversation with the Headmaster.

"Oh now, Draco," Mrs. Weasley swatted at him. Draco walked to his seat by Snape and began to fill his plate. "We'll explain after breakfast as to why Draco is here, but eat up."

* * *

Harry coughed. The silence in the room was eerie, he couldn't take it. Ron's eyes snapped quickly to Harry, seeing if he was okay. He acted as though Draco had shot a curse Harry's way.

"So," Dumbledore said, causing a few people to jump. "Are there any questions?"

The room fell silent again. Harry's eyes were staring at the floor. No words would come to him. After all these years, Harry would have never thought things would turn out like this. No signs were pointing this way. How could this be?

"Well," Dumbledore finally spoke again, "If there are not any, I must take my leave. We do have to get ready for another school year," the elder man smiled softly. "Severus?" he nodded to the teacher, "Shall we take our leave?" The greasy haired man nodded and both men got up from their seats. "Thank you, Molly, for such a lovely breakfast. You too, Draco, I've never had a Spanish omelet as good as I had today."

Draco nodded a thank you and a farewell, but didn't look at them. His eyes were locked on Harry. Through the whole talk, Draco stared at Harry. It was unnerving. "Potter, did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked eagerly, yet politely. He ignored the looks given by the other people in the room. All but Mrs. Weasley thought it was strange. She just smiled broadly and waited for Harry to answer.

"Yesitwasokay," Harry mumbled quietly and quickly. He began to play with the hem of his shirt. He just wished he could have disappeared that very moment. It was creepy how Draco stared at him. It was strange how Draco was being nice to everyone, especially the Weasley and Hermione. Draco was being un-Dracoish. It seemed as though he fell into an alternate universe. 'That's it!' he though to himself, 'I'm asleep or I'm in an alternate universe.' He pinched himself and winced. He was wrong. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. 'This will be an interesting year.'

* * *

Author's Note: I do accept constructive criticism, but if it is to bash slash fics, then those reviews will ignored. Anyway, I do love reviews, so please tell me what you liked or didn't like. I do need a beta, I'm sure you've noticed. So, please email me. My email is in my profile, as you may know. Oh and next chapter, you will hear, or read rather, the whole conversation that took place after breakfast. So, please review, cookies to all that do!


End file.
